Here, Here and Here
by super.nerd49
Summary: It's Victoire's seventeenth birthday. The whole gang has gathered at the Burrow to celebrate her coming-of-age. But the constant reminder of the Battle remains fresh in everyone's minds, including Teddy's. oneshot


**© J.K. Rowling.**

_Happy birthday, dear Vic,_

_Happy birthday to you!_

Of course, Louis, Fred and James all held the last note for an obnoxiously long time, but it only made the family laugh even more. Victoire blew out the seventeen candles on the cake Molly had made, and soon, everyone had a piece.

It was the evening of Victoire's seventeenth birthday. Nineteen years, to the day, since they had defeated Voldemort. _They_ being most of Victoire's uncles and aunts, some of their friends who were also in attendance, and those who had died in that fateful battle.

It had been declared a wizarding holiday, a time for mourning the dead, for celebrating the victory, and for survivors to be with their remaining family. Thus, the entire Weasley/Potter/Delacour clan was gathered in the Burrow.

Victoire received many congratulations for finally becoming of-age, and she thanked each and every one of them. Coming to Uncle George, she gave him a big hug, a thank you for the box of sweets they'd gotten her, and a consoling hug, for the nineteenth anniversary of not having Fred Weasley by his side.

As the evening grew later, and people fell into their own chatter, Victoire realized that she hadn't seen her boyfriend in who knew how long. She scanned the crowd for his turquoise hair, then deduced that he wasn't in the house.

"Dom, have you seen Teddy?" she asked her sister, who was sitting with Molly. Both girls shook their heads.

"I think he went outside," Molly said, giving Victoire a soft smile. She thanked them and excused herself to the crisp May night.

She spotted him then, laying on his back, looking up at the sky. His arms behind his head, just watching the stars.

Victoire padded over to the nineteen-year-old Metamorphmagus and laid down beside him. Teddy didn't have to look to see who it was.

"Sorry that I've been avoiding your party, Vic," he said solemnly. "I've got a lot on my mind."

"I know," she said. "We all do, but you more than most." She didn't try to console him, because she really had no idea what he was going through.

After a minute of silence between them, only broken by the muffled voices from the house and crickets chirping, Victoire spoke. "They'd be proud of you," she said, turning to look at him. "You know that, right?"

"I'd like to think so," he said softly, still not looking at her.

She smiled softly. "They really would be."

Teddy was silent for a moment. "It's good to have Harry, you know? He gets what I'm going through." Victoire nodded, rolling back onto her back. "He's told me so many stories, I can't even remember which are memories and which I've heard." He chuckled softly.

Teddy fell silent suddenly, and Vic turned to look at him. "Ted, what's-"

"I'm not even sure I have memories of them, Vic," he said. "I don't even remember my own parents!" He sat up, head in his hands.

Vic put an arm around his shoulders. "Of course you remember them, Ted. You remember them in here," She placed a hand on his heart, "Here," She tapped his head, and he smiled a little, "And here." She gestured to the air around them, including the meadow, the house, everything.

She continued. "Mum and dad talk about you a lot. About how much you're like your parents. You're carefree and clumsy like your mum, they always say, but honest and faithful like your dad. There are little bits of them everywhere, Ted."

Teddy didn't respond. Instead, he took her face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Thanks, Vic," he said, smiling.

Then, James arrived, standing at their feet. "Come on, we're doing our remembrance, and don't tell me you were snogging again, please! Seeing you two at it once is one more than necessary."

Teddy stood up, ruffled the third-year's hair and pulled Victoire up from the ground. They walked inside together to remember.

**A/N: Just a short little one shot, just shy of 680 words. I'm sorry it's so short, but, too bad. I came up with this while working on one of my multi-chap fics and just had to write it. Let me know what you think!**

**~nerdy**


End file.
